


I Sacrificed Myself For You

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [84]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prompt: So, a starker story where Peter or Tony (up to you) gets a very rare heart disease. And one day fall into a coma and will die if there isn’t a heart transplant. The one who doesnt have the disease decides to sacrifice himself by love to save the other .





	I Sacrificed Myself For You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: death, guns, blood mention.

Peter smiles sadly at Tony. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. “I’m so sorry.”

Tony shakes his head. “I knew it would kill me eventually.” He says, kissing Peter’s hand. “I had a good life. A long-“

“You’re 53. You haven’t had a long life at all.”

“For me, that’s a long time.” He smiles at Peter. “And hey, maybe I’ll get a transplant before my ticker stops for good, huh?”

Peter tears up, kissing Tony’s lips. “You’ll get a new heart. I know you will. We just have to wait.”

~

Peter watches as a month goes by, and Tony gets worse. And another month goes by, and he gets even worse. And another, and another, and another.

Six months in the hospital takes its toll on anyone, but Tony is strong.

“Peter…” he whispers.

Peter leans closer, sniffling. “You’re going to be okay. You’re at the top of the list. The very top.”

Tony smiles and cups Peter’s cheek. “I love you, Peter. I love you more than anything in the entire world.”

Peter whimpers, because this feels too much like a goodbye. “Tony…”

Tony shushes him. “I love you. Even if I end up dying, I’ll still love you from beyond. And…”

Peter shakes his head. “Don’t-“

“I want you to find someone new. You’re too young to stay a widower the rest of your life.”

Peter tears up. He kisses Tony on the lips, holding him as close as possible with all the wires around them. “I won’t be, because you’re going to get out of here, and we’re going to live a long, happy life together.” He laughs softly. “I mean, think of little Morgan. She needs her uncle Tony. She loves you 3000, remember?”

Tony smiles and leans back. “Pepper and Rhodey made one beautiful kid, didn’t they?”

Peter laughs again, kissing Tony. “They did. And she needs you.”

Tony sighs and looks at Peter seriously. “Promise me. Promise me that you’ll find someone else to love after I’m gone. Promise me you’ll stay alive, and live to do something; anything, that would make me proud. Promise.”

Peter takes Tony’s hand. “You promise me that too then.”

Tony laughs. “That’s silly. You aren’t dying.”

“And neither are you. I’ll promise only if you promise too.” Peter says, tears falling down his face.

Tony sighs. “Okay. I promise that, if you die first, I’ll stay alive and I’ll find another to love. I promise if you die first, I’ll stay alive and do something, anything that would make you proud of me. I promise.”

Peter kisses Tony and repeats the promise to him. “I love you, Tony. More than anything.”

~

Another month, and Tony doesn’t wake up one day. He’s alive, he’s in a coma, they say. If they get a heart soon, then he’ll wake up again. But he has another month, tops.

Peter goes home that day sobbing, clawing at his chest. Tony needs a heart, he needs a new one, he has to live! He has to…

Peter looks up, no longer crying.

He goes to his computer, researching what he has to do to get this to work.

~

Peter has everything set up. He makes sure that he is set up as a donor, if he should die. He gets his gun, that he stole from one of the criminals he fought. He writes Tony a letter, leaving it on Tony’s bedside table.

He leans over Tony’s body, kissing him softly on the lips. “I love you. I will do anything for you. Even this.” He whispers, before pulling away.

He takes a deep breath, waiting until the time is right as he stakes outside the hospital.

He waits for the man to walk past. He walks past every day on his way home from work. He’ll die right outside the hospital.

Peter, with shaky hands, aims the gun. He lets out a heavy breath, taking the shot.

Screams. Running. Panic. Peter stays in his bush, tears falling down his face. One shot in the middle of the forehead makes sure the man is brain dead. Now all he has to do is wait for the hospital to take him in, declare him brain dead, and put his heart along with all his other organs on the transplant list. Which means that Tony will get the heart, because he’s top of the list.

Peter stays in the bush, dropping the gun. He never touched it without his suit gloves. The only fingerprints on it are the criminal’s he stole the gun from.

Once the police leave the area, Peter leaves his bush and swings his way home.

The next day he shows up at the hospital, just on time. They tell him they have great news. They have a heart for Tony!

Peter cried. They believed with joy, but it was really just guilt.

Peter throws away the old letter, and writes a new one.

~

_Dear Tony,_

_They told me you are never going to wake up. They told me that you’re going to die. They told me I should pull the plug. I couldn’t do it, I’m sorry Tony. But I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t let you die. I couldn’t._

_I’m so sorry Tony. I did the most selfish thing I could have ever done. I know you never would have wanted me to do this, but I had to. I couldn’t let you die. I lost my mind, thinking about it._

_I love you more than anything. More than anything, even the dream we came up with together. Do you remember what it was? I can’t stop thinking about it._

_I understand if you never want to see me again. I wouldn’t blame you in the slightest. You know where I’ll be. Wether I’m greeted by you or the police, I’ll be overjoyed, because it means you’ll be alive._

_I sacrificed myself for you. I sacrificed my morals, I sacrificed my sanity. I sacrificed everything I ever believed in. I sacrificed my life here, my future anywhere. It’s all gone._

_But I also killed a man while doing it. I’m sorry Tony. I’ll never be the same again. I’ll never be me again. I’ll never forgive myself._

_I love you, infinity and beyond. Make your choice, my love. Am I going to see you or the police when you read this letter?_

_-Peter._

~

Peter waits in Germany. They always talked about giving everything up, staying here. Forgetting everything other than each other.

When Peter hears a knock at the door, he’s beyond nervous. He goes to the door, taking a shaky breath. He closes his eyes and opens the door.

He sobs when he sees it’s Tony. “I thought you wouldn’t come.” He whispers.

Tony hugs Peter, kissing his neck. “You shouldn’t have done that.” He whispers.

Peter sobs. “I know. I know. I keep having nightmares about it. I just- I can’t-“

“Peter. Stop feeling guilty.” He whispers.

Peter shakes his head. “I can’t-“

“He was running a human trafficking ring. He was kidnapping girls, selling them, breaking them, killing them. You saved thousands of girls, and that’s only the ones he already had. Think about all the rest he would have hurt if he had kept on loving.”

Peter pulls back, eyes wide. “He was a bad person?” He whispers.

Tony smirks. “I’m glad I stole his heart. He didn’t deserve it.”

Peter sobs and shakes, taking Tony in his arms. “Can we go home?”

Tony nods. “No one suspects you, and there’s no evidence pinning anyone in particular. We can go home. We can have our normal lives.”

Peter wipes his tears away and hugs Tony again. “I love you so much…”


End file.
